Of Moonlight and Poison
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: A letter from the Queen has Ciel acquainting himself with Cain Hargreaves and his manservant, Riff. While Ciel and Cain are trying to get along, Sebastian and Riff are finding it hard to tolerate the other. And Delilah's not too far behind them.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Godchild. They both belong to their designated creators. Please forgive any out-of-characterness that you may encounter. Please tell me if you spot any occ-ness and tell me what you think so far. This is my first time writing for Kuroshitsuji and I'm not sure if I did justice to Ciel and Sebastian. And this will be a crossover between Kuroshitsuji and Godchild. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

_Of Moonlight and Poison_

_Chapter I: Letter from the Queen_

In such the society in which he congregated in, news traveled amazingly fast without delay. When word reached Ciel Phantomhive one morning in the form of a letter from the Queen, Ciel was not at all surprised of the information contained in her letter. He set down his cup of Ceylon White tea, his deep blue eye sweeping over the elegant piece of stationary languidly. Once finished he tossed it carelessly onto the table and sighed, unaware of the delicate scowl of disapproval on his butler's handsome countenance.

He vaguely recalled once or twice hearing the name Delilah, but Ciel had never really known who or what it was until that moment. For some time he had been of the thought that it was some exotic woman reeking havoc amongst London's high society—mainly regarding the gentlemen. However, Her Majesty's letter did away with that incorrect theory and reconstructed his thoughts about the name. She wrote that for some time she had been keeping a close eye on this organization but that all her efforts to unearth anything that might prove informative had proven null. Her account was brief and asked Ciel curtly to conduct an investigation and to report to her once he had uncovered something interesting. At the bottom of the page, before her signature, she referred to a name. It was this name that aroused his interest.

"_Are you familiar with Earl Cain C. Hargreaves? He might have something to do with this organization Delilah. I expect word from you soon, Ciel Phantomhive." _– Her Royal Majesty, the Queen

Cain C. Hargreaves.

The name was indeed well known to Ciel. He had heard many outlandish rumors regarding the eccentric Earl, some of which could only be described as a mixture of fierce slander and vigorous jealousy. What intrigued Ciel the most was the curious title mostly everyone referred to him by: "The Earl of Poison", a title well earned considering his queer attraction to deadly poisons. Rumors claimed yet again that he had used one of his rare poisons to revive his cousin Suzette back from the dead, a hollow presumption rather than a solidified fact that circulated for some months before it had died away from excessive extortion. But it was just that, a rumor without evidence. And frankly speaking, Ciel did not believe it. His logical mind dismissed such preposterous rumors; he may only be a child, but his mental capacities were beyond that of a feeble mind. He did acknowledge that there were some unaccountable things such as his contract with Sebastian. Nevertheless, to claim the power and ability to revive the dead was far too implausible to buy.

The last time Ciel had heard anything about Cain C. Hargreaves was quite a while ago. Although they shared the same title and social standing, Ciel did not frequent the lavish balls and parties that Cain did mostly because he was not of age. Ciel had never personally meant Cain, all his prior knowledge of "The Earl of Poison" coming to him in forms of small snippets of gossip and pointless babbling he overheard. Now his curiosity was roused. What was he really like? How much of the rumors that he had heard true describing his quaint behaviour? One thing that bothered Ciel was the fact that he and Cain had never crossed paths before, something that Ciel found incredible.

Ciel reached out for his tea and took a moderate sip from it. A soft draft of wind made him look up to find Sebastian looking curiously at him, his eyes currently a mild auburn. He frowned and titled his head slightly to the side, a gesture that made Ciel think remotely of the beauty and gracefulness of his own butler… His eyes went minutely wide and he quickly discarded the thought before he could even so much as ponder further over the subject.

Sebastian watched his master carefully, never missing the minute bewilderment on his face and the perplexed twilight in his deep azure eye. What, oh what could be passing through his silly young master's mind? Perhaps something naughty? He was at that age when he was leaving behind boyhood and beginning the difficult transaction becoming a young man. Strangely, the thought of his young master growing up, displeased Sebastian for reasons he could not fully comprehend. But disregarding the thought from his head, a subtle smirk appear of Sebastian's delicate lips once he mused if it were possible that perhaps his young master's thoughts that turned to _mature_ matters. He could not deny that it was a rather amusing possibility.

Seeing that his momentary discomfort was providing his butler with a chance of amusement, Ciel glared sternly at his servant and snapped, "I don't see why you should be smiling." He pushed away from the table and angrily threw down his napkin on his plate, sauntering for the door.

Sebastian brought his loosely clenched right hand to his lips and restrained his glee for his master's expense. In seconds, he composed himself and with a whimsical smile, he bowed and said apologetically, "My most sincere apologizes, young master."

Ciel turned around, his hand resting on the doorknob and said, "Prepare a set of my clothes for tonight. We're going to a party and we need to look our best." With that, Ciel opened the door and left in an irritable mood.

Sebastian followed the retreating form of his young master and said with perfectly forged sincerity and a graceful bow, "Yes, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much to everyone who read and reviewed. I have been encouraged to continue writing and I can only hope that I do justice to the characters of Kuroshitsuji and Godchild. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors you are sure to spot, but please tell me if you see any and I will be sure to fix them. I hope this chapter is enjoyable and that it is not a disappointment. Please tell me what you think.

_

* * *

_

_Of Moonlight and Poison _

_Chapter II: An Unexpected Surprise _

Looking at the high stacks of books and papers that needed his immediate attention, he felt somewhat alarmed if he would ever get it done before the following day. Never had he faced such an immense amount of paperwork in one sitting before; it was true that he had managed large numbers of papers in passed times, but during those times the task had not been so exaggerated. For the past fortnight, he had not had the adequate time to organize the logbooks and calculate the manor's financial status; though concerning the latter, he was sure financially there was no need for alarm. It was just that he had to record everything in the proper books and collect documents to keep everything in order. In all truth, he felt guilty for having neglected his duties of recording such critical information for so long. He would have done it sooner had last weeks incident regarding a dead duchess not found a way to involve his master. However, it could not be helped. All that there was left for him to do was to get started.

Therefore, after seeing to his lord's needs and fulfilling them to his approval, he currently found himself at his crowded desk with the logbook that contained all the financial information of the house laid open and waiting to be filled with the necessary data. He constantly dipped his pen into the inkwell and wrote away, whilst doing swift but accurate accounts in his head. While he was busy adding and subtracting one large figure of money, there came a soft knock on the door of his office. Startled awake out of a world of numbers, the tip of his pen accidentally bit down into the paper and left a blotch of ink, which smeared the neat and elegant writing. Black ink had managed to stain his fingertips and ruin the cuff of his left sleeve.

Before he could react in any way, the door to his office opened and the person who stood at the doorway took him off his guard.

"Miss Mary Weather!" Riff pushed away from his desk and stood immediately to greet his master's younger sister.

Mary Weather's light blue eyes swept across the small office as if she were searching for something or rather someone when at last she directed her stare at Riff with an emotion that he could only identify as disappointment. He came around his desk at a brisk speed and said gently, "Is there something you need, Miss Mary Weather? You should have rung the bell and I would have come directly to you instead of troubling yourself coming down into the lower region of the house."

Her dissatisfaction became clearer to him as she cast one more look around his office and failed to find the object of her endeavors. Riff became slightly concerned.

"Are you alright, Miss Mary?" Riff questioned with mild alarm.

She met his impassive blue eyes and said with evident traces of vexation, "I thought he was with you. I can't find him anywhere around the mansion and I was almost sure that if I came down here I would find the two of you together."

Riff frowned and replied anxiously, "Do you mean to say that you cannot find Lord Cain anywhere? Have you checked the gardens? Perhaps he is in his study room experimenting with a new poison."

Mary Weather shook her head, her long, beautiful locks swaying from the motion of her head.

"I've already checked in those places and I was so sure he would be with you." She suddenly placed her tiny hands on her hips and huffed, "Cain was supposed to join me and my dolls for an afternoon tea party. He and I rarely have time to spend with each other because of Father's frustrating interruptions."

The tone of her voice turned gentle and caught Riff's full attention. "I have not seen Cain smile in recent weeks. It worries me to see him push aside the need for rest and consumption just so he can continue thinking of ways to defeat Father. You are just as concerned for him as I am, Riff. All his thoughts seem fixed to putting an end to Father's malevolent schemes."

His master's change in character had not escaped Riff's vigilant eyes. It was true that his lord had not smiled with genuine affection for some time now, and Riff's apprehension had only grown with the passing days, which saw his lord's lovely greenish-gold eyes diminish in their liveliness. Pushing these depressing thoughts aside, Riff knelt down in front of Mary Weather and offered her a small smile that instantly inserted into her a rivulet of hope. She knew very well that if anyone could rescue Cain from a state of depression it was Riff; and Riff would defy God or the Devil himself; just to insure his lord's happiness and welfare no matter what the cost.

Smiling, Riff said, "I give you my absolute word that Lord Cain will be happy once more, Miss Mary Weather, and that the two of you will live together joyfully as you both should." His words rang with a sincerity that Mary Weather could not doubt. She knew Riff would never lie and he never broke his promises.

Mary Weather nodded her head, fragments of her usual happiness coming back to her.

"You mean the three of us Riff. You're apart of our family and we could never exclude you from a happiness that you well deserve."

Her considerate words touched Riff, but knowing there was a limit to how much emotion his position allowed him to display, he inclined his head and said affectionately, "Thank you."

Riff stood up and towered over Mary Weather. He looked down at her and promised, "I shall go search for your brother and bring him to your room for afternoon tea with your dolls. I do not expect he has left the manor because I would have been informed had the carriage been brought around to the front."

Mary Weather hugged Riff and said cheerfully, "Thank you, Riff! If you have time, do you think…" she trailed off, then resumed. "Do you think you could join us?"

The request took him by surprise but soon he gave her a minute smile and replied politely, "I shall do my best to finish as much of this paperwork so I can have the honour of joining you for tea."

Pleased with his answer Mary Weather smiled once more before running out of his office and bounding for the stairs that would lead her to the first floor. He heard her light footsteps quickly disperse and then he was left standing alone in silence. He turned back to his desk coming yet again face-to-face with the heaps of paperwork and sighed. He went to his desk and put away his pen and capped the inkwell. He noticed the black stains on his left cuff and fingers and decided to go to his room to change and wash his hands.

He closed the door to his office and traveled down a short passageway that connected to a longer corridor. He stopped in front of the last door at the very end of the corridor, inserted a key into the keyhole, and turned it. The door opened noiselessly and he entered without paying much attention to things around him. Riff filled the basin with water, washed away the ink from his hands, and dried them with a towel. As he began to undo his tie and unbutton his waistcoat and shirt, he turned around to retrieve a fresh one from his dressing drawer by his bed when he finally became aware of a languid figure laid on his bed watching him.

Riff's eyes went wide with bewilderment and he cried, "Lord Cain!"

Cain cocked his head to the side and stared unflinchingly at his manservant with a strange glint in his eyes that Riff suddenly felt the blood rushing to his pale cheeks.

"Sir, what are you doing _here_? This is hardly the sort of place you should be at." Riff frowned, vaguely considering if any of the other servants had seen Cain enter his room. He could well image the things his fellow servants would think and say if they had seen their master enter his manservant's room.

"Where is it written that prohibits me from exploring my manservant's room if I feel the impulse to do so?" Cain asked, a sly smirk lifting the corner of his lips.

The color in Riff's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "Nowhere, of course. I have nothing to hide from you, sir. But—"

"But what?"

"What I meant to say is that Miss Mary Weather has been looking for you all over the house. You promised you would join her tea party this afternoon before we attended tonight's party. She is waiting for you upstairs in her room right as we speak." Riff explained calmly with a strained measurement to regain some composure.

Cain ceased to smirk and an odd look overtook his countenance. Riff noticed it at once and inquired if anything was wrong. Cain caught Riff's gaze and said slowly, "I…cannot attend her tea party today. I am meeting Crehador before the party to discuss matters over some possibilities he and I formulated about what Delilah might be planning."

Riff lowered his eyes and nodded his head. Mary Weather would be very disappointed to learn that Cain would once more fail to spend a bit of time with her. He knew that she despised staying at home with only her aunt and the other servants, leaving her with a sense of uselessness because she could not provide any help to her brother when he was in desperate need of it. Although she thought she could not offer her brother help, she was incorrect in that assumption because Cain drew strength from knowing she was safe at home away from danger and Oscar.

"She shall be most disappointed, my lord. Could you not at least spend thirty minutes with her? I am sure Mr. Crehador will understand if you are a few minutes late if I send a message informing him of your diminutive delay." Riff endeavored to persuade his lord and hoping it would work.

Cain took a moment to think about and at last, much to Riff's utter delight, he smiled a genuine smile.

"You're always right, Riff. Send him a message. Hurry up and change, or I shall have to do that task for _you_."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Please excuse any grammatical errors you may find and please pardon if there is any occ-ness. I hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

_Of Moonlight and Poison_

_Chapter III: An Evening's Fill of Inconveniences _

The sun descended behind the multiple buildings of the metropolis and veiled itself within the thick clouds of smog, swiftly spreading darkness. Ciel looked out the window of the carriage and watched apathetically as people and edifices merged to create one endless blur. His thoughts for the better part of the day had revolved around his coming meeting with Cain Hargreaves that evening. He had waited impatiently for the day to draw to an end that twice Sebastian had told him if he continued to pace like a caged tiger he would wear the carpet and tire himself out. Ciel had ignored Sebastian's light reprimand, but had decided on his _own _accord that it would be best to settle down and busy himself with the rest of his duties as to keep his mind occupied.

For tonight's party Sebastian had chosen a proper and elegant outfit for his young master to wear that consisted of a white ruffled shirt, a dark blue double-breast jacket with the cuffs trimmed with lace and breeches of the same color as the jacket. Overall, he looked flamboyant and correctly dressed for the evening. As for Sebastian, he would be taking his official role as Ciel's butler but would remain nearby unlike the last time when he took on the guise of tutor whilst Ciel donned that insufferable pink dress and corset, two articles of clothing he loathed and would soon die then ever wear them again.

Heedless of the world around him, Ciel exiled himself in his thoughts that so perplexed him and fiddled unconsciously with his ring around his thumb. He gave wonder as to the thought if he had acted too rash in assuming that Cain would be present at tonight's party. Moreover, what made Ciel so sure that he was even going to the _right _party? There could be countless of private events going on all over the west side of the city. But the Queen, who knew a great deal of London's high society, had hinted to one party in particular held by Lord Charles Remington and his much too young wife, Lady Olivia Remington in her letter and spared only a few words of assurance that Cain would indeed be attending.

Sensing the slight discomfort emitting from his young master, Sebastian turned his attention to Ciel and with a grin said, "Are you worried that he will not show up tonight? I have no doubts that he will be here. He is always present at these sorts of parties."

Ciel looked at Sebastian from the corner of his good eye and huffed in irritation. "No, I am not worried. Moreover, how can you be so sure of what you say, Sebastian? It's not as if you know anything about him other than his name."

Sebastian's smile grew devilish and the only proper way of describing it was dangerous. He titled his head to the side, the left portion of his face thrown into darkness and he said mischievously, "Perhaps I am acquainted with someone else who is very close to him."

Ciel regarded his butler with a dubious expression, unsure of what was precisely meant; but rather then pursue the subject further then he wished he tossed back his head and muttered, "Nevertheless, when we arrive we will be separated. I want you to find his butler and see what he is like. Keep your eyes and ears open for anything that may be related to Delilah and Cain Hargreaves."

"I shall do as you instruct. I merely hope you can manage to stay out of danger's path for the course of the evening, young master." Sebastian said his words entangled with hints of sarcasm and amusement.

Ciel shot him a withering look that would have made any other person of less firm constitution waver but it only served to amuse his insolent butler more. Something told Ciel that the evening would not go without some mishap that seemed perpetual to follow him wherever he went. So many things could happen in the course of one night at a place where he hardly had any business to trespass in and despite all that could happen Ciel was left with only the option of confronting them to the best of his abilities and resources with or without the aid of Sebastian.

* * *

Almost at once, Ciel and Sebastian separated; Sebastian was gestured curtly down a corridor that ended with a well-hidden door leading to the household servant's world. He looked over his shoulder and watched as his young master sauntered arrogantly into the ballroom and noticed how out of place he looked amongst all the adults present. He may have been mature for his age, but he still looked young and inexperienced. Sebastian turned around and opened the door, intending to find Riffael Riff Raffit.

Ciel stepped into the ballroom and wandered around the room looking for the Earl of Poison. It seemed as if all of London's privileged class had decided to attend Lord Remington's party. There was nothing different from the evening's party when compared to the numerous others prior to this one. It was all terribly redundant and the only aspect to these parties that ever changed was the fashions and diminished morality of the people.

However, nothing else was the subject to change concerning these sorts of social gatherings. All parties held by the aristocratic and wealthy all consisted of drinking, dancing, politics, gossip and unabashed criticism of one another. Ciel reasoned that the real reason that parties and gatherings of these kinds existed was for the sole purpose of affording them a chance to see who had more status and wealth, and who could actually afford to live in splendor. He saw parties and balls as a waste of time and energy.

The ballroom was compressed with so many bodies that Ciel had a hard time getting through. He was compelled to push and squirm his way out, or die from being trampled, which was something he obviously wished to avoid. Both sound and scenery appeared to have morphed to form one large chaotic disturbance causing Ciel felt light-headed. When he had managed to escape from the boisterous crowd a breeze of cold fresh air hit his face and revived him. He found himself alone even among a crowded room filled with people. He looked around and saw faces that he recognized dancing on the floor, or laughing, or scowling at some comment, they found offensive, or just enjoying themselves without much care and only living in the now.

Ciel's back was facing the doors that lead out to the balcony, his attention suddenly captured by the sound of laughter ringing clear above the noise of both music and animated conversation. The laughter came from a large group of young, pretty girls congregated by the fireplace. From where Ciel stood all he could make out was the top of someone's head, a head that was of a very radiant black texture. He could not tell if such lustrous locks belonged to either one of the girls or a man. Ciel took a closer step, his curiosity propelling him towards the throng of women. Much to his fortune, a petite girl with bouncy tresses of chestnut stepped aside and gave Ciel a glimpse of the person who was the object of their lustful adoration.

The lustrous black hair he had noticed belonged to a man, rather than a woman. Wisps of his black hair brushed over his handsome face. He was tall, slender and dressed entirely in black and worn an earring on his left ear. Ciel stared long and hard at him, and he discovered that the stranger could not have been no older then seventeen. His arrogance was something that instantly made itself known to Ciel merely by the way he held himself up with dignity and grace. Interesting enough, Ciel took a keen interest in the man's smiles. They were cynical despite the charm that they persuaded to hint, but what was more was the minute sadness hidden at the corners.

The raven-haired aristocrat was both handsome and beautiful, and Ciel could conceive just how great a deal of trouble his alluring beauty it afforded him. The key aspect, however, that commanded Ciel's prompt attention was the black haired boy's eyes. Ciel looked up and caught a glimpse of the young boy's eyes as he was turning his head towards the balcony. In that instant Ciel felt something happen to him, something which he could not thoroughly comprehend, despite his remarkable abilities to understand a great deal of things.

But this was something that he could not use the tools of logic and comprehension to offer him a reasonable series of answers. It went beyond all that which he knew of, and it scared him to be placed in such an unknowing position. What he saw were beautiful eyes of green with specks of pure gold that even from the distance twinkled with animation, or was it some other emotions?

Suddenly, those ungodly eyes met his and widen in shock. The black haired boy yelled out to Ciel.

"Get down!"

At that moment a gunshot was fired from behind somewhere in the shadows of the balcony, and before Ciel could react to Cain's warning, the bullet had pierced him and disappeared in front of him. The bullet carried out specks of brilliant scarlet and Ciel saw them suspended in the air before they dripped to the floor. He could hear screams, but everything around him was losing clarity. Ciel felt himself sway, his feet no longer able to sustain him upright. His eyes began to close, his body numb with shock and his mind unable to keep him conscious. Before the coming darkness embraced him, he was aware of two things. The first was that someone had caught him and the second and most important thing was those greenish-gold eyes regarding him.

Then oblivion silenced Ciel.

* * *

A damp towel dabbed carefully across Ciel's forehead and he stirred awake. For a few hazy seconds, Ciel actually believed he was little again and his mother was tending to him as she during the time when sickness had harassed him. However, the icy cold fingers that brushed across his warm skin immediately dispelled the illusion. Ciel's mismatched eyes fluttered open and realized that it not his mother, but rather Sebastian who was dabbing his forehead. He carelessly sat up, his sudden action making the room spin and his head ache violently. He felt the strong urge to vomit and not able to hold it back, he bent over the side of the bed and saw his partly digested lunch once more.

He felt terribly weak and sore with bruises that he was not even sure were real. Ciel began to shiver and Sebastian was instantly by his side.

"Young master..." Sebastian muttered.

He checked his master's pulse and found it weak. He tentatively peered into Ciel's eyes and found them unfocused and glassy, even the symbol of their contract was dull and fading. His temperature was much too warm and the vivid color on his cheeks was not one that indicated recovering health. The symptoms that Ciel displayed could easily be confused for cholera, or even a severe case of influenza; however, Sebastian knew it was worst then that. His young master had gotten sick under his care, but he had never seen Ciel's right eye affected before.

Ciel clawed at the sheets and garnished his teeth together in a display of acute pain. For once all cynical humour was abandoned and the apprehension Sebastian felt was all too real. He realized what was wrong with his young master. He showed clear signs of being severely poisoned and was swiftly approaching a comatose state that might possibly ensure death in a matter of hours.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Please pardon the long wait. I had some difficulty thinking of a suitable way to write this chapter. This is not the best chapter I have written and I am terribly sorry if it awful. I spent five days pondering what would be the best course to take after Ciel's illness and this was the best I could come up with. Again I am terribly sorry. But I hope you can find some worth out of it. Please tell me what you think. Your feedback is indispensable to me.

Note: _Azuremortelious _is not a real poison—at least I don't think it is. I just made it up because I always thought a blue death would be poetic and beautiful.

_

* * *

_

_Of Moonlight and Poison _

_Chapter IV: A Conversation Worth Remembering _

There were intervals in which his comatose state was shattered and he regained fragments of his disoriented senses. He could not recall much in vivid details because most of the time he was in possession of some of his consciousness he was screaming in agony and thrashing out in an attempt to free himself from death's grip. These things were clearer to him due more from the evidence of his sore throat and bruised body then actual reliance on memory. What he could remember was opening his eyes for merely a moment and seeing the faint flash of something metallic glisten, and then the subtle prick of a needle injecting a cool liquid into his blood. Rather then fight another taxing battle as he had against the pain and the poison, Ciel allowed the antidote to course through his body undisturbed and gave himself up to another bout of unconsciousness, this time without pain.

His slumber was begrudgingly disturbed when he felt a needle puncture the crease between his elbow and forearm and grunted. He tried to lift his arm to swat Sebastian's hands away—at least he presumed it was Sebastian—but could not even raise it off the bed.

"Sebastian! Let me sleep." Ciel muttered in irritation and threw the comforter over his head with his right hand, this limb free from numbness and a weight that resembled lead.

"He's downstairs preparing you a cup of tea." A rich and elegant voice said in reply to Ciel's groggy order.

Ciel's eyes snapped open, all desires of continued slumber forgotten in that instant, and quickly made to sit up in bed, or rather attempted to do so, but only succeeded in making the room spin and his head ach bitterly. Once the pain had ceased throbbing angrily against his temple, his vision cleared and he saw the young black haired Earl seated composedly in an armchair drawn close to the bed, his long legs crossed. A quaint smirk touched his fine lips, his alluring greenish-gold eyes regarding him in a steadily stare that slightly unnerved Ciel.

"You shouldn't move; the antidote works best if the patient refrains from moving at all." Cain advised with a sensibly that not even Ciel's stubbornness could protest against.

For a long moment, the two considered one another with a calculating stare that lasted until Ciel looked away and saw a small case laid open on the nightstand by the bed. Besides the case, there was a small, intricately designed vial containing a minute amount of purple liquid. Inside the case lay a portable syringe, its tip glistening under the little light that illuminated a portion of the room that they inhabited. The needle was as thick as one of those that was used for sewing upholstery, the tip as piercing as that of a lance. Was _that _what he had used to feed the antidote into his system?

Cain followed Ciel's stunned gaze and noticed his eyes trained on the syringe and its needle. It was a simple matter of divining what Ciel was thinking. With an apologetic mummer, Cain said, "I would have used a thinner needle to administer the antidote into your body; however, in this case a thicker needle was needed to pierce through your skin."

Ciel nodded his head and glanced down at his left arm, observing with mild shock the four noticeable punctures marring his skin and wonder if his state of oblivion had been that severe as not to have him feel the sting of such a menacing needle four times.

"What was it that I was poisoned with?" Ciel asked, curious to know the deadly substance that had nearly resulted in his death, though he scarcely believed his life would have ended tonight. He knew Sebastian, being as skilled as he was, would have devised some way or another to save him. It was his duty as Ciel's butler to prevent harm to befall him as indicated in their contract.

Cain leaned forward and took the small vial into his hands, swirling its contents. His expression turned pensive and it seemed to Ciel as if there was hesitation in his manner. A moment or two passed in which Cain said nothing, his eyes fixed languidly on the gentle swooshing movement of the concoction in its vial. Right as Ciel thought he was not going to receive a response; Cain slipped the vial into his coat and said unperturbedly, "_Azuremortelious_. It is one of the deadliest poisons in the world. Its exact origins are unknown, and it is perhaps one of the most difficult to obtain. Even I have trouble attaining a small dosage of it. That is what makes it so peculiar that it was used on you."

"You mean to say someone was targeting _me_?" Ciel's eyes narrowed into fine slits. He was clearly irritated to learn that someone wanted his life for reasons that were unknown to him. Cain regarded him with a curious frown and said, "I never said it was precisely meant for you. You just happened to be in the way, that's all."

"What do you mean that _I _was in the way? Was that bullet meant for me, or for someone else? If you know something you might as well tell me." Ciel retorted cantankerously, his habitual haughty attitude returning to him.

With a slight shrug of his lean shoulders, Cain said carelessly, "Whatever made you think it was a wise idea to place yourself in front of a balcony where you could be easily spotted by some sniper who has been commissioned to take your life, or someone _else's _life? You just happened to be standing at the wrong place at the wrong time." Cain paused, then added as an afterthought, "You should consider yourself very fortunate that you did not die in a similar way Lady Remington did tonight."

Ciel stared blankly at Cain, unsure if the Earl of Poisons was making some sort of sarcastic remark. However, when he saw the serious glimmer in Cain's eyes, Ciel ventured to ask, "What do you mean? Has Lady Remington also—" The rest of Ciel's question was dispersed with the firing of a gunshot, this one nearby, and the loud thug of something heavy falling to the floor.

A strange emotion manifested itself into Cain's eyes, and for a moment Ciel imaged he saw a flicker of sorrow pass across his handsome countenance, but dismissed it as an illusion of the candle light. Cain's expression became composedly stern and unreadable like a mask. He stood up from his seat and said for Ciel to hear, "And there ends Lord Remington's life." Cain made for the door with Ciel quickly climbing out of bed, forgetting the sound advice he had received moments before to refrain from moving, and followed Cain out the door.

They sauntered for the last door at the end of the hall and discovered a thin line of smoke curling from under the sealed door. Cain made to turn the doorknob and reveal what lay beyond, when both he and Ciel heard the distinct elegant tread of footsteps making their way up the stairs and turned to see both Sebastian and Riff. Cain smirked charmingly when he saw Riff looking so anxious and alarmed. Ciel, rather then noticing an apprehensive expression on his butler's countenance, saw only a devilishly amused twinkle in auburn eyes.

"Lord Cain!" Riff cried once he reached his master's side and released a sigh of relief to see that he was not injured.

Sebastian stopped a few inches from his master and said whilst looking down at him with a reserved frown, "You really ought not to be out of bed, young master, lest you should provoke yet another tragedy upon yourself."

Ciel closed his eyes and said flippantly, "I feel much better now that the antidote has erased the worst effects of the poison."

"Lord Cain, I think it would be best if we were all to leave at once. The police will no doubt be here at any moment to investigate the events of the evening, and it would not be very beneficial if they found us still here." Riff suggested, impassively.

"Yes, it would be best if we left—now. If my young master will return to his room with me, I will dress you and we can leave at once." Sebastian conceded and was about to lift Ciel up when the latter stopped him and said directly to Cain, "No. Not until we see what is behind that door."

Sebastian frowned, a similar gesture of disapproval written on Riff's handsome face and the two butlers looked at their masters.

"Young master, should you not let sleeping dogs lie?" Sebastian attempted to reason with his master, but only received a stern look from Ciel and knew from experience that he would not move until he was fully satisfied.

Sighing, Riff gave into Cain's silent command and reached out to open the door. For the sake of precaution, both he and Sebastian prepared themselves to defend their masters against any danger that might be awaiting them. Riff pushed the door inwards, letting it to swing back towards the wall. The dying embers of the fireplace illuminated the room weakly and made it to some extent difficult for human eyes to see. However, their attention was soon drawn away from the notion of darkness to the ghastly scene that lay before them. Right at the center of the spacious room, there was a grand canopy bed with luxurious bed-spreading, pillows of goose feathers, and other extravagant bed dressings, all which was covered in the dried droplets of blood; and on that same bed rested the mutilated and infinitely dead corpse of a lady once a possessor of an enviable beauty. Lady Remington's abdominal was nothing but a disfigured heap of destroyed organs and pools of blood. It appeared as if she had burst from the inside out. The thing that minutely frightened Ciel was the horrified and painful expression she wore. However, what truly commanded Ciel's full attention was her complexion.

He suddenly looked towards Cain whose face was a composed and aloof mask reserved of all emotions that could give away what he truly felt. Without turning to look at Ciel, Cain commented frigidly, "One of the most renowned characteristics of _Azuremortelious _is turning the victim's skin blue, hence its name. Though the stomach bursting violently open is a mere afterthought."

Ciel blinked away the daze that had befallen his eyes and muttered in astonishment, "How did this happen? Why didn't you save her as well?"

Cain regarded Ciel from the corner of his eye and said evenly, "She was just a test subject used by my—by someone who got their hands on it. I could only save either you or her, not the two. _Azuremortelious _requires at most times an entire vial of antidote to prove effective, of which I only had one presently on my person."

"Why me." Ciel demanded sternly, his eyes alight with a vivid emotion that Sebastian had seen on various occasions. He was unable to look away from the hideous body sprawled out on the sanguinary bed. During this exchange of words, neither Sebastian nor Riff thought it wise to interfere even if time was now a matter for concern.

Cain turned around and said directly to Ciel, "You still have a long way to go in your life. Lady Remington was merely prolonging the inevitable. The life she led would have eventually resulted in her premature death. Had I saved her life and forfeited yours, it would have been a waste of the antidote and a precious human life. Now that our curiosity has been satisfied, I think you should follow your butler's advice and get dress so we can all make a swift escape before the police arrive." Cain smiled and added, "We could all do without their incompetence for one night."

Ciel nodded his head and replied, "I suppose you're right," then turning to his butler, "Come Sebastian." Sebastian gave a gallant bow and assented with a smirk, "Yes, my lord."

Riff closed the door, but not before everyone cast a final look behind them and saw both husband and wife resting in death and a chaotic splatter of blood. The door closed with a discreet clink, concluding the night's turmoil with the beginning fragments of an extraordinary acquaintanceship.


	5. Chapter 5

_Of Moonlight and Poison_

_Chapter V: A Moment's Contemplation_

Their moment of departure from the Remington manor could not have been at a more precious time. Right as the carriage containing both Earls and servants pulled away from the drive, behind them the light breeze of early dawn brought the boisterous clamor of vehicles and shouted orders. There was no need to look back to know someone had heard the gunshot and informed Scotland Yard—though what good they could be now that the two incidents had occurred was a matter to be pondered. Cain was only too glad to have left when they had. He could already image those buffoons attired in police gear questioning them nonstop and antagonistically coming to the ludicrous conclusion that _they _were the murderers.

As mattered stood, neither Cain nor Ciel had anything good to say when it came to London's _elite _police force. It was due to their lack of imagination and brains that compelled individuals like Ciel and Cain to conduct their own investigations and lift the stamp of impossibility placed on each case that the Yard dubbed unsolvable. At times they found it vexing, but then again it gave them both something to do with their time and provided some entertainment, as well as daring risks that both knew from experience carried grave consequences and tragedies.

Taking a very brief moment to discuss matters before departing, Cain and Ciel had decided it best to return to the Hargreaves estate. It was the most convenient rendezvous when it came to which estate was closest and swiftest to arrive to with as little time consumption as possible.

Sensing that their masters wished for a moment of privacy after such an eventful night, Sebastian and Riff decided to share the driver's seat in a terminal stretch of silence. Neither man endeavored to engage the other in conversation, leaving them with only the early noises of dawn to fill the silence. Betwixt them there existed an icy tension forged from disapproval each borne for the other. Or so it would appear. However, that was the wrong diagnoses. If observed with a more critical eye and a sense of human nature, then it would have been seen that only _one_ of the twain butlers was the one who harbored discomfort, whilst the other found cynical humor.

Dismissing the tension between Sebastian and Riff for the present, the atmosphere in the carriage was different from what the two servants were experiencing. The mood was a mixture of lost contemplation and puzzlement and the ever-persistent seed of doubt. The two young earls were engaged in their own world of reflections during most of the trip. They both gazed out the windows, vaguely seeing the edifices and scenery that passed them by in a blur. Even now, they were vaguely aware of suspicion and doubt fermenting in their minds, placing the urgent inquiry if the other was to be trusted. Although both showed reluctance to give voice to their personal views of the events that had occurred a few hours before, in the end Ciel determined to speak.

He turned around and stared at the inert figure seated on the opposite seat from him. Ciel found the wickedly handsome countenance deep in consideration, those alluring eyes blank and unemotional like a statue. The fine black brows were furrowed and the corner of his lips strained into a deep-set frown that further proved the strength of his contemplation. Whatever it was that he was turning around in his mind, it was clear to Ciel that he in some way tangled in the strings of Cain's agitated mind.

"Is there really any need for you to be contemplating whatever you are thinking about with so much effort?" the words sprung out of Ciel's lips without much consideration of his part. Much to his on surprise, his tone was cold and rude.

Cain looked up startled and for the first time since they had started, realized that there was someone else inside the carriage with him. Ciel noticed the look of recognition brightening Cain's exotic eyes and instantly his humor turned sour.

"My apologies. Did you say something just now?" Cain questioned politely, unaware of Ciel's unpleasant mood.

The corner of Ciel's eye gave a faint twitch. He glared heatedly at Cain and said, "Do you make it a habit of ignoring people when they are trying to speak to you?"

A cynical smirk spread over Cain's lips. At last, he became aware of the younger boy's vexation, which he _knew _for a fact,was directed at him. Cain found it amusing that he was the cause of frustration. It actually touched him in a twisted way.

"No, not usually unless my mind finds the topic boring. But I suppose I was too absorbed in my thoughts to have heard you." Cain replied, calmly.

"Then are you implying that what I just asked you was of no interest to you to capture your undivided attention?" Ciel questioned curtly, watching Cain's face unabashedly.

Cain looked blankly into Ciel's eyes, unruffled by his rudeness and said, "I never said that I found anything you have to say boring. However, as I have said before, I was too deep in thought to hear you. Do you want me to apologies again?"

Ciel averted his eyes, unable to have those greenish-gold eyes staring at him. He felt his cheeks flush a light red, and in an attempt to hide it from his companion, he placed his hand over his cheek and pretended there was something of interest outside the window. Cain saw his flushed cheeks and smirked.

Titling his head to the side, he inquired impassively, "Aren't you going to answer me, Ciel? I admit I should have been more aware of your presence, but the truth of the matter is that I have had a lot on my mind before the events of last night. I'm sure it was not as pleasant for you as it was for me."

Keeping his gaze fixed to the window, Ciel returned dryly, "I am not actually concerned about having been shot rather then knowing the identity of the person who shot me and for what purpose."

"What leads you to believe that that tainted gunshot was for you? It could have been destined for anyone in that crowd room and you just so happened to be inconveniently in the sniper's view point. And furthermore, why would you ever place yourself directly in front of an open window where you could be an easy target to be gunned down?" Cain reasoned with that same smug smirk that those closest to him knew him by.

Ciel stared hard at Cain, unable to bear to be chastised by anyone despite age differences and snapped, "What are you saying? Are you incapable of giving frank answers without supplying cryptic meanings behind everything you say? I will not be mocked by the likes of you or anyone else. You know nothing about me and do not pretend to. And the odds of that bullet being aimed for me are just as fair as it having been meant for you or another."

The passion in which Ciel spoke left Cain in a mixture of awe and admiration. From those lividly uttered words, Cain realized more then ever he was lured to Ciel through a sheer sense of curiosity to know more about this youth whose life sorrow he could see reflected in those hard cold azure eyes, which in his opinion, would have been far more brilliant if they were touched with ecstasy rather then a merciless pain.

Cain's face softened and a soft smile replaced his cynical smirk, minutely putting Ciel off and sharpening his distrust. The words he next gave voice did nothing but throw Ciel into a whirl of bewilderment.

"If you were but to furnish the privilege that would allow me to know you better, I would gladly accept despite the consequences, which I am positive that you fear." These words Cain voiced were spoken in so sincere a tone that they produced in Ciel a strange feeling that made his throat contract. Right before Cain's eyes did he see the young boy's features alleviate and lessen their unjust burden upon so young and tender a soul.

Feeling as if he were weak and humiliated by such foreign words of sincerity from a person he scarcely knew, and whose motives he questioned, Ciel swiftly looked away and kept his eyes fixed to the murky vault prevailing over London. Without turning around, he sneered almost reproachfully, "Save your generosity for someone else who needs it. Because _I _do not need sentimental charity from someone who lives such an unorthodox and scandalous life as you do Cain."

To Ciel's surprise, Cain laughed and waved a hand as if to dismiss Ciel's heated words. Cain leaned languidly back in his seat; his silver topped cane resting readily besides him and smirked. His cat-like eyes were alive with mischief and forever-present sadness.

"I was not offering sentimental charity, as you put it just now. My offer is very much sincere and it will remain valid for whenever you may wish to accept it. And you are right. My life is in fact unorthodox and scandalous but I can do nothing to change it otherwise. My very nature is established on those two matters. To change them to something else is like wishing to revive a corpse. It simply cannot be done. At least not for me…" Cain trailed off, lifting his eyes and concentrating on the uninteresting ceiling of the carriage.

Ciel saw Cain reflected clearly upon his window and noticed the pensive mood capture those greenish-gold eyes until once more they were submerged into thought. So much so, in fact, that as one earl observed the other whilst the other stared at the ceiling that they were caught completely off guard when the carriage ceased to travel upon a smooth surface and was instead traversing over a jagged terrain. The violent motion proved as an efficient method to free them from the plaguing thoughts and suspicions and jostled the twain as the sea jostles the waves during a powerful storm. Cain was thrown further into his seat, his head making a fierce acquaintance with the wall of the carriage but somehow managing to grasp onto the framework of the window to steady himself.

As it would appear, Fortune was not much in Ciel's favor as shall be seen. Young Ciel was projected from out of his seat only to be flung unceremoniously into Cain's slender, girlish body. The force of the impact left the two earls breathless and heads spinning like a torrent. Ciel was the first to recover from their unpleasant experience. He gradually regained sense but still had his eyes closed. He became aware that he was pressed against something soft and warm, and not at all feeling like a well-cushioned seat. He cracked open a vivid azure eye and much to his horror discovered that his cheek was on Cain's warm chest, his shirt being mid-way open and revealing flawless pale skin. Instinctively on impulse, his body tensed and not knowing precisely where his hands were, they clung onto whatever was underneath them.

Once more, his cheeks were colored in a fierce redness. Ciel titled his face upwards and the tip of his nose brushed lightly over Cain's neck and chin. The sensation was almost like a feather being led over delicate skin, its objective to produce some kind of encouraging response. Cain remained utterly inert, his eyes closed and his body deadly still. Ciel tentatively pulled away, a sense of fear seizing him, and stared at the beautiful face of Cain Hargreaves. From such a close proximity, Ciel quietly observed the long graceful neck, the delicate and sensuous lips that cried out to be kissed, the elongated thick eyelashes that loomed lightly over high cheekbones, and the lushes pure black locks that shielded those lidded extraordinary eyes. All these things he had seen with a superficial glance when he had first spotted him amongst the throng of women, but not in a thorough and intimate contemplation.

Some bewildering emotion that he had never experienced before in his life until that moment, prompted Ciel with an urgency that commanded him to commit a most sinful act as to kiss the lips of the boy he was pressed against. Sensing rather then reading what demanding dilemma troubled Ciel's mind, Cain discreetly fluttered open his eyes and borne audaciously into the other's eyes. Silently they regarded one another, each wondering what the other would do given their most suggestive and intimate position. In Cain's eyes, Ciel read a taunting light prompting him to act as he saw fit. Right as Ciel was reaching a decision, a voice spoke from outside. It was now that they realized that the carriage was no longer moving. They had at last reached their destination.

"Lord Cain, we have arrived home." Riff informed impassively.

Without looking away from Ciel, Cain replied with a single word: "Good." Cain then gently pushed Ciel aside, placing him tentatively on the empty space beside him. He grabbed his cane and in that moment Riff opened the door, his eyes averted more from dejection then for the sake of courtesy. He offered his hand for Cain to take and helped him down. Cain looked over his shoulder at Ciel smiling mischievously as was his constant wont, and promised, "Perhaps another time, Ciel."

Cain left with Riff, who knew nothing concerning his mater's cryptic words, and a moment later Sebastian appeared with Ciel's cloak in hand. He observed the flushed color of his cheeks and arched an inquiry brow. He held out his hand for Ciel to take but the latter hesitated a moment before taking it at last. Sebastian frowned and asked tentatively, "Is something the matter, young master? You are very flushed. Have you caught fever, I wonder?" He reached out to touch his master's forehead, but Ciel brushed it aside and jumped out of the carriage.

Relishing the cold breeze that cooled his heated face and taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Ciel composed himself to his former haughty and languid manner and turned to face his butler with an unflinching stare. "Of course I'm perfectly alright." He allowed Sebastian to drape the cloak over his lean shoulders, a hint of suspicious lingering in his mind until a curious thought entered mind and he could not help but lightly taunt his master.

"I don't think I have ever on any occasion but when seen you so colored in the face, young master. Perhaps…" Sebastian paused, and then resumed, "Perhaps something unexpectedly happened between you and Lord Cain? Something that perhaps you were not prepared for." A cynical smile spread over Sebastian's lips and added easily, "Of course that is merely a presumption."

Ciel snatched his own cane from Sebastian's hands and slightly looked back to regard his butler with a cold hard glare. "A butler should never make his own presumptions if he wishes to keep his job. They should remain concerned with providing their master's with absolute loyalty and impeccable servitude. Leave such presumptions for me to make."

The corner of Sebastian's lips curled into a dark smile, his eyes momentarily vivid red like some demonic omen in the early hours of dawn and bowed gracefully in submission. In the recesses of his own thoughts he despised being treated like a dog by a mere human boy, but such was the temptation that he himself had succumb to when he had first been called out by Ciel to seek his revenge for all the pain and humiliation he had suffered from those who had been his tormentors. Sebastian could have easily denied him and allowed him to perish or seek the assistance of another of his diabolic kind. Yet he was never one to relinquish any soul, especially one as delectable and promising as Ciel's own. For the sake of the great reward that lay before him and that would be his soon enough to enjoy and dispose of at his leisure, what was one or two more insults to endure? The end was near enough at hand and all that was required on his part was the patience of a saint and the easy submission of a dog—though even the most loyal of dogs turned against their masters at any given moment.

In addition, regarding souls, Sebastian was curious to know where he and a certain silver haired manservant found themselves now after a long interval. Their business was still yet to see an end until a satisfactory compromise was reached that left the two parties gratified.

* * *

The long corridor in which Cassian walked down was poorly illuminated and sickly damp with heavy droplets of moister dropping every other second to the floor or landing on his head. The measurements of the corridor could at best be described as claustrophobic. He had never understood why Alexis could not settle for establishing his rendezvous at more sane location like an abandon warehouse by the docks or even a deteriorating manor house on the outskirts of the capital, rather then constantly resident in the filthy and oppressive realms of the city's drainage system. It was as if the Card Master relished sharing his plans with the gigantic rats that were everywhere including his own sleeping quarters. During his time with the circus, Cassian had known hard times. But even then, he and the other members had never been compelled to share their rotting bread with rats the size of full-grown cats.

Quickening his pace, he hurried along the corridor until he reached the door he sought and knocked upon its moist surface. No response came and he knocked once more only to be answer by silence. He turned the doorknob before pushing it open with some force. At once, his nose was assaulted with the ghastly smell of overbearing chemicals and the distinct odor of decomposing flesh. He shut the door behind him and entered the fairly large room. Of its three walls were occupied by large cabinets containing both medical books and supplies; one cabinet alone housed jars of human parts that glistened in the compressed light of the room. The room was lit with gas lamps and candles rather then electricity as was becoming the newest luxury amongst the rich and prosperous. Here amongst the rats and filth of the sewers such a luxury was nonexistent. Most of the light was orchestrated to illuminate the center of the room where the dissection table was stationed and where the object of his errand was standing.

Cassian quietly approached the dissection table where rivulets of dead blood dripped and stained the stone masonry, and saw the corpse of a person he could not decipher its sex. He noticed something curious about the sexless corpse's face. Its mouth was agape like a fish and even he who had no knowledge of anatomy knew there was something amiss with its mouth. From the base of the neck to the region above the pubic hairs, a long and clean incision had been made, allowing the severed folds of flesh to part like a book. Organs of various size and functions lay out in a heap upon the surface of the table, whilst some had fallen to the floor, squashed under the leather soles of the Doctor's shoes.

The Doctor was aware of Cassian's presence and acknowledging it he said calmly, "Will you please hand me the forceps that are on the tray, Cassian. Thank you." Cassian handed them to the Doctor and watched in fascination as he led the menacing tip of the scalpel coated in blood across the corpse's short neck and skillfully slashed four perfectly deep incisions that freed the skin. Placing aside his scalpel, the Doctor used the forceps to separate the corpse's neck and discovered something that curled his lips into a small smile.

Cassian took a closer step to see what he had discovered and saw the object held between the secure arms of the forceps. He stared and realized the long, tender looking piece of flesh to be a human tongue. His eyes flickered to the agape mouth and now understood why it had appeared to be missing something.

"It seems this poor unfortunate thing died by swallowing its own tongue. How amusing." Jezebel dropped the severed tongue with the heap of other extracted organs and tossed the forceps on the tray, and stripped off his gloves.

Cassian continued to stare at the corpse until it no longer offered him any interest and said getting straight to business, "I came to tell you that Ida has returned and that your father requires your presence at once to hear how her assignment faired." He paused, and then added, "But she isn't alone. She came accompanied with that strange fat man that your father was talking to the other night."

Jezebel stood still for a moment, musing over what Cassian had said. He lifted his eyes and sought a moment's consolation with a specific set of jars containing organs. His expression softened for a very brief second before resuming a calm and calculating countenance.

"Then we shouldn't let them wait more then they have already." Jezebel said retrieving his coat from a chair to his right and headed for the door. He threw it open and the two of them headed down the corridor and bound for Lord Alexis's throne room.


End file.
